For Sale
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Hermione is for sale, and she'll never believe who bought her.


**Title:** For Sale  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 719  
 **Summary:** Hermione is for sale, and she'll never believe who bought her.  
 **Notes:**

 **The OTP AU Competition III:** Charity Auction

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Greta Catchlove – Bronze – Incorporate a couple or a group of people enjoying a meal into your story.

* * *

Hermione looked into the mirror. Her normally frizzy hair was straightened nicely and it went all the way pass her shoulders. It curled slightly on the end, but she thought it looked endearing on her. She wore light makeup: silver lipstick, silver eye shadow, and pale pink blush. She wouldn't stand out with her makeup, but it did accentuate her best facial features. Her royal blue dress hugged her figure nicely and the sleeves were styled in order to leave her shoulders bare. She made sure to put on her favorite necklace to complete the ensemble.

Even with all of the work she put into her look tonight, she didn't think she would make that much money. Guys liked girls like Lavender and Parvati, not Hermione. What did she have that would possibly interest someone paying for her? Unless they needed someone to do their homework of course.

She still couldn't believe she was in this thing. Normally, she would never participate in something as degrading as a charity auction, but it was for a good cause. It was going to the war orphans fund, to help give them a better life.

After what Harry went through as a child, she couldn't say no when she was asked if she would allow herself to be bought for one night.

Lights dimmed, and she knew it was starting.

She did her best to control her breathing and told herself not to panic. She fought in a war; _this_ was nothing.

She listened carefully. _Lavender Brown. Lisa Turpin. Hannah Abbott. Tracy Davis. Hermione Granger._

Taking another deep breath and putting on a bright smile, she walked onto the stage. She did a little twirl to show off what she had to offer.

"Now, Miss Hermione Granger is a war hero. The best friend of Harry Potter. She's intelligent, –"

"Twenty-Five Galleons," someone interrupted.

Hermione's eyes widened. The voice was familiar, but she wasn't positive who the owner was.

The announcer laughed heartily. "I hadn't been finished describing who Hermione was, but I guess we can start with the bidding since someone is so eager. We have Twenty-five Galleons. Going once –"

"Thirty Galleons," someone else called. This time, the voice was unfamiliar.

The familiar voice didn't wait for the announcer. "Thirty-five."

"Another voice tossed out, "Forty-five."

"Eighty-five," the familiar one quickly retorted.

Hermione couldn't believe she got as high as eighty-five Galleons. It was certainly better than she thought she was going to do.

The announcer clapped. "Okay. We have eighty-five Galleons. Going once, going twice, and sold to..." He trailed off as the person stood up and walked towards the stage. "Sold to Bill Weasley."

Hermione opened her mouth and then quickly snapped it shut. She slowly moved towards him. "Why?" she asked.

"I wanted to."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "To help the War orphan's fun, right?"

Bill smiled and cupped her cheek. "No, because I've wanted to ask you on a date for a while, and this was a surefire way that you wouldn't say no. I'll pick you up tomorrow at six. Be ready."

Before Hermione could answer him, he was gone. She blushed as she thought about his words. _'He wanted to go on a date with me?"_

That night, Hermione and Bill sat down to dinner at a nice restaurant. She twirled some pasta on her fork. "So..."

"Hermione, I know this might be a bit awkward for you, but I would really like for you to just be yourself. That's the reason why I wanted to buy a night with you. I enjoy being with you."

"Okay, can I be perfectly honest with you?"

Bill nodded. "Of course."

"I've had a crush on you for a while. I would have said yes if you had just asked me on a date."

He chuckled. "Good to know. I probably would have bought you anyways, though," he said, cutting up his steak, and taking a small bit to put in his mouth."

She blinked. "Why?"

"Because I wouldn't have wanted anyone else going on a date with you of course," he explained, putting down his knife and fork.

She blushed and hesitantly touched her hand to his.

He quickly flipped his own hand so he could grab hers.

"I'm glad you bought me."

"I am, too."


End file.
